


Stream Chat

by Ora (Finale)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, a fair amount of random, and i thought it a good idea to post..., the result of a stream conversation turned odd rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finale/pseuds/Ora
Summary: Or why Sessomesmaru's streams get interesting...the devolution from art squealing to dealing with Overwatch





	

**Author's Note:**

> Barid would be myself, all others are also individuals from tumblr/Sessomesmaru's stream chat log. I can be found at barid-bel-medar.tumblr.com if anyone has questions. Or, you know, in the comments.

 

 

**McCree**

Evenin' there pardner

**keyboardslam**

i read that 'hello these' in mercy's voice damn

there*

**Sessomesmaru**

hey mccree!

**annadroid**

awww

**annadroid**

There's a cowboy here

**keyboardslam**

yeehaw giddy up on the payload

**Barid**

Okay, apparently I can't look at the word cowboy without laughing

**keyboardslam**

i feel you

**Barid**

I blame m-u-n-c-h-y and well...actually I'm partially at my own fault

**Moosejuice111**

Lol same there friend

**McCree**

Are you makin' fun of me cause yer breakin' my heart sugar

**OnceinaFeynight**

I'm actually really excited that you're streaming cause it's fueling my effort to finish this fan fiction I'm writing and I love your art style like to the infinity mark

**keyboardslam**

if you go to the tag 'pinup cowboy' on tumblr, first 2 posts are mccree

**annadroid**

Haha, I love writing while watching these streams

**Barid**

yes McCree, I'm mocking you

I mock a lot of things

**Sessomesmaru**

well im very glad! its nice to hear that haha

**WolffWarrior**

paps

**McCree**

Yer makin' me sad pardner

**keyboardslam**

paps?

**Moosejuice111**

Protect McCree 2k16

**McCree**

paps

**Barid**

Pity

**WolffWarrior**

a very gentle pat

**keyboardslam**

will an oreo cookie cheer you up pal?

**McCree**

Naw it's fine sugar. I ain't needin' those cookies to cheer myself up

**keyboardslam**

alright imma eat it then

**Scraprat**

if he ain't goin' to take then i sure will, mate

**McCree**

Oh gosh dang it he's back

**keyboardslam**

aight comin right up m8

**Scraprat**

howdy doody cowman

**keyboardslam**

i threw it at the screen if it didn't come through it aint my fault

**Barid**

BTW, McCree, this is what's making me laugh

http://m-u-n-c-h-y.tumblr.com/post/150669305593/you-know-i-was-referencing-your-comment-on

**McCree**

Howdy Junkie

**Scraprat**

ain't your fault technology ain't all that it's cracked up to be, mate

you see your computimer speakin gibberish talkin about world peace then i dunno what to tell you

wait yes i dos

**keyboardslam**

jesse's got beautiful nipple lights

**Scraprat**

smash it

**keyboardslam**

blaze it

**annadroid**

oh my god why

**Barid**

?

**Moosejuice111**

Omg pls

**keyboardslam**

speaking of weird shit

there's a BUNCH of video's on youtube with some german song and DADADA i don't know what's going on but they are so funny

**keyboardslam**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-A6v9rJGK0

**annadroid**

oh..do you have links...

YES

**keyboardslam**

my fave, my second fave is one with anzo's face right in the camera the expressions are golden

**Barid**

I'm now imagining zombie dragons

**keyboardslam**

imma try find that one too

**McCree**

Hanzo's dragons are scary enough by themselves. Don't need zombie dragons in my life cupcake.

**Moosejuice111**

I'm with McCree on this one

**Barid**

Please don't call me cupcake or I'll be forced to stab you with a sword

**McCree**

Awe what's wrong darlin'? Are ya embarrased from me callin' yer beautiful facr cupcake?

**Barid**

I'd like to inform you I'm not joking about owning swords and leaving it at that

**McCree**

Hun I hang out with ninja freaks.

Don't tell Hanzo I said that.

**Scraprat**

im tellin'

**keyboardslam**

pitter patter feet bro's

**McCree**

Shut yer trap Junkie

**Moosejuice111**

Ooh? Hey Baird that's blackmail material right there ;)

**Barid**

It really is

**keyboardslam**

jesse n junk need to hold a fingergun competition

**Barid**

I'm going with Junk

**HanzoShimada**

Ninja freaks? Jessse really?

**Moosejuice111**

Ooooooooo

**Barid**

Also, I'd like to point out I do European fencing

**McCree**

Oh my god

**Moosejuice111**

Uh oh Cowboys in trou ble

**keyboardslam**

eyyy

**Barid**

Now you're in trouble

**Scraprat**

fight fight fight!!!

**keyboardslam**

i fenced twice in my life t a school sports event lol

**Barid**

Are you drawing McCree as we mock him?

**McCree**

I swear dalin' I was joking around

**HanzoShimada**

Cowman I lost my sense in honor in you.

**Moosejuice111**

:0

**keyboardslam**

OMG HE'S FINGERGUNNING

HAHAHA

**Moosejuice111**

OH MG GOD

GOOD STUFF

**Barid**

Well that's apt

**keyboardslam**

this gon be a gret night i need more mikl

**McCree**

Sweetcheeks you know I joke around a lot with names.

**Barid**

Also, Shimada-san, I'm pretty sure that's wise

**Moosejuice111**

A regular drama in the chat lol

**HanzoShimada**

Yes because calling me and Genji "ninja freaks

is apparently just "joking"

**WolffWarrior**

nothing is regular in chat

**Moosejuice111**

McCree how in the world are you gunna save yourself?

**OnceinaFeynight**

I turn for a second and Hanoi is here?! This is the best day ever

**Sessomesmaru**

it never is haha, and i hope it stays that way

**McCree**

I swear where is my dad when I need him

**keyboardslam**

meanwhile, junkrat left without a trace

**OnceinaFeynight**

*hanzo sorry I'm a little sleep deprived

**Sessomesmaru**

where is gabe tho?

**WolffWarrior**

u mean Gabe

**HanzoShimada**

It is fine. Although I suggest getting some rest for the sake of your body.

**Scraprat**

nope still here mate juuust watchin'

**Barid**

Are you really trying to hide behind your Dad?

**keyboardslam**

ye boy

**Scraprat**

waitin' till someone keels over for their stuff

i mean

no that's right

:)

**McCree**

Ain't nothin' wrong with hiding behind my old man.

**Barid**

Aren't you 37? Isn't that a bit old for that?

**_OnceinaFeynight fizzes out of existence from happiness_ **

**HanzoShimada**

What a coward.

**Moosejuice111**

Except you hiding from Hanzo

**McCree**

I mean if half tiddy out archer is comin' to kill me, of course I'd hide behind someone.

**Moosejuice111**

Lol

**WolffWarrior**

wow ninja freaks now half tiddy out archer

**Moosejuice111**

Digging yourself deeper McCree

**HanzoShimada**

McCree I swear on the name of the Shimada clan I will murder you like how I (almost) killed Genji.

**keyboardslam**

god dammit i spat my milk on my lap wolf

**Barid**

So...he's dragon food?

**Moosejuice111**

Oop

**McCree**

Brother murderer is on loose everyone quick hide

**Barid**

I think we're all fine, we haven't annoyed him; just you

**WolffWarrior**

McCree you're just digging yourself a deeper grave my friend

**keyboardslam**

as junk would say:

**Moosejuice111**

Naw I'm good you are then one who should hide

**keyboardslam**

oh, this'l be good

**Scraprat**

couldn't have it better meself

**OnceinaFeynight**

Yeah Mccree I think you're the only one in trouble

**HanzoShimada**

McCree the next time I see you, you will have an arrow through your heart.

**keyboardslam**

i gotcha m8

**Moosejuice111**

Ooooooo

**WolffWarrior**

ooooooo

**keyboardslam**

i was expeting 'up your ass' but i guess that works too

**McCree**

Darlin' you know I joke around a lot. This ain't nothin' new fer ya.

**Barid**

Eh, he'd probably like that

**Moosejuice111**

Hanzo go for the leg I hear it's more painful!

**keyboardslam**

daaamn, this kid gets shittyer n sassyer the less seep i get

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I actually made it to one of your streams

**Barid**

I think you mean, go for the knee

**keyboardslam**

hai

**WolffWarrior**

or take out McCree's other arm

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

hi

**HanzoShimada**

Maybe I shall shoot him in each limbs and make him suffer.

**Barid**

'llo

**keyboardslam**

skyrim stile

**Sessomesmaru**

howdy lucio!

**Barid**

So you're going to pin him like a butterfly

**Moosejuice111**

Oh there ya go

**keyboardslam**

oh boy am i glad i don't have to come close to any ow gent

**McCree**

Someone outta remind to fun when I see Hanzo next time.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

it's noon man

McCree

*run

**Scraprat**

roight remind ya to go find hanzo

you got it

**keyboardslam**

im neeeever awake at noon

**Barid**

I should hope your survival instinct is strong enough someone doesn't need to remind you

**HanzoShimada**

Yes running would be a smart idea cowman.

**keyboardslam**

moving target, grat practice

**Barid**

Why aren't you awake at noon Key?

**keyboardslam**

i be sleeping hA

**McCree**

Noon is a great time to be awake darlin'

Moosejuice111Good luck McCree

**keyboardslam**

gimme a hIIIIIGH NOOOON wakeup call then

**McCree**

Naw ain't gonna need luck. I can always woo Hanzo.

**Barid**

Especially when it's High Noon?

I think after annoying him you're not gonna have much lucky

*luck

**keyboardslam**

ya good luck on that pal

**Scraprat**

no no let the cowman try it'll be riot

**Moosejuice111**

Take he luck anyways McCree you'll need it

**McCree**

Should've seen me with him the first time I met 'im. Boy I captured his heart in a flash.

**Moosejuice111**

Mm hmmm

**HanzoShimada**

McCree please stop lying to yourself.

**Moosejuice111**

OOOOOOO

**WolffWarrior**

lol

**Barid**

I think he needs his delusions

**keyboardslam**

ok so we got jesse, hanzo and jamie chillin here, any other gents i should know about?

**Sessomesmaru**

lucio is here too

**McCree**

Reyes and his boyfriend likes to drop by once in a while darlin'.

**keyboardslam**

best pepe

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

well it's a lucio-sized junkrat

**keyboardslam**

smol

**Sessomesmaru**

oh, woops, i thought it was junkrat sized lucio haha

**Moosejuice111**

So tiny junckrat?

**Sessomesmaru**

so nah, its a rat instead

**Moosejuice111**

Omg

**BlackwatchCommander**

You've got to absolutely be shitting me

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

i'm lucio's height

**BlackwatchCommander**

Ocean man?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

irl

**WolffWarrior**

a tol Lucio... hoi Reyes

**HanzoShimada**

Oh. Mr. Edge lord has appeared.

**Barid**

Come here to defend you kid?

**keyboardslam**

does junkrat really say 'FA' as a thank you, or is it australian slang i do not know

**OnceinaFeynight**

Wait really?!

**Moosejuice111**

Reyes McCree made Hanzo angry

**McCree**

Reyes one tiddy out man is tryna kill me

**Moosejuice111**

He's a dead man lmao

**Barid**

Because you decided to mock ninjas while trying to mock me

**WolffWarrior**

lol Reyes wanted to hide behind u

**BlackwatchCommander**

... I didn't sign up to be your goddamn babysitter, Jesse. You're god damn 37.

**HanzoShimada**

I swear to god McCree I will murder you in the worst way possible.

**WolffWarrior**

lmao

**BlackwatchCommander**

I'll help you, Hanzo.

**McCree**

But yer my dad so protect me

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Can I blow him up?

**Moosejuice111**

Lol rejected

**BlackwatchCommander**

I'll kick your ass all the way back to Deadlock you ingrate piece of shit

**keyboardslam**

baguette

**McCree**

Do it then. Maybe I can get my gang to murder the damn Shimada clan.

**Barid**

But is he being an ingrate if he thinks you can protect him from an angry Hanzo?

**OnceinaFeynight**

Gah tech difficulties I'll be back

**Barid**

Hasn't Hanzo mostly done that already?

**Moosejuice111**

Didn't you get kicked out tho???

**keyboardslam**

now this is gettin outaa hand

**HanzoShimada**

McCree you are only making everything worse.

**keyboardslam**

where's the 'get along' shirt?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Can I blow everyone up (with my sick beats)?

**Barid**

Key, that can only end badly

**Moosejuice111**

McCree I suggest you just apologize and take your kicks

**BlackwatchCommander**

Okay, Hanzo, explain from the beginning. What's going on between the two of you

**WolffWarrior**

no that wont work Hanzo would probably use it to strangle McCree

**keyboardslam**

go on, spill your green tea

**HanzoShimada**

Your son decided to call me and Genji "ninja freaks", then called me one tiddy out archer.

**McCree**

This ain't nothin new Hanzo.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

it's a bueatiful moob

**OnceinaFeynight**

Hopefully my stream will work now :/

**BlackwatchCommander**

Well, while he's not wrong, that was uncalled for and he shouldn't have said that.

**WolffWarrior**

actually half tiddy man Hanzo

**Barid**

In vague defense of that, that did come about because he was being rude to me after I threatened to stab him

**BlackwatchCommander**

McCree, you apologize or I'm gonna kick your ass, I swear to god

**HanzoShimada**

Do not side with that dumbass cowboy. He deserves what is coming for him.

**Barid**

There is a reason I said vague defense

**keyboardslam**

why half tiddie though? its an entire tiddie out but one has 2

**WolffWarrior**

#Reyesisbestparent2k16

**McCree**

I ain't doin' nothin wrong I swear. He knows about what I call him and never says anything about it.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Man boobs

**Moosejuice111**

Hey Hanzo why do you have a tiddy out?

**HanzoShimada**

Everything has its reasons.

**keyboardslam**

to show of his sich dragon tatoo probably

**BlackwatchCommander**

Okay, let's all stop talking about Hanzo's tit for a moment

**Moosejuice111**

Yeah but that's Evasive

**WolffWarrior**

it's probably traditional garb

**keyboardslam**

dat spelling so wow

**Moosejuice111**

So what is the reason

**BlackwatchCommander**

McCree, at LEAST apologize for calling him and his brother ninja freaks.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(wow i love where this chat is going XD)

**BlackwatchCommander**

At LEAST do that.

**HanzoShimada**

The clothing gets in my way of pulling the bow.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

knew it

**McCree**

But I ain't wrong Reyes.

**Moosejuice111**

Then get spandex

**Moosejuice111**

MCCREE

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

spandex is sweaty

**Barid**

You might not be wrong, but that doesn't mean it isn't rude to say

**McCree**

ALRIGHT ALRIGHT

**WolffWarrior**

but McCree u were still rude

**keyboardslam**

pants get in the way when running but at least not everyone's in their bare ass

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

wear no shirt

**Barid**

Not to say I think you're correct but...

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

like me

**BlackwatchCommander**

We're waiting, McCree.

**Barid**

Key, I can say from being on a track team that's barely true

**McCree**

Fine. I'm sorry fer insulting yer brother and you by calling y'all Ninja Freaks.

**Barid**

So much damn spandex and people half falling out their shorts

**McCree**

Ya happy now Hanzo?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Thank you, McCree.

**BlackwatchCommander**

((dat link screaming tho))

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

meanwhile we're having this conversation, a flirty mcchicken is being drawn

**HanzoShimada**

If it was worded nicer, I would have appreciated it more. However I shall accept your apology.

**McCree**

Whatever.

**WolffWarrior**

mcchicken lmao

**Moosejuice111**

Whoa McCree listen

**BlackwatchCommander**

This is an ex Deadlock gang member who I raised. That's about as nice an apology as you're gonna get.

**Moosejuice111**

That's not how you apologize

**BlackwatchCommander**

I wasn't the best about teaching manners.

**keyboardslam**

mcchicken?

**Moosejuice111**

Eh true

**Barid**

Wouldn't he be McCow?

**McCree**

Y'all call me by these weird names and I don't get an apology?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Wow McCree you look really gay in this picture.

**Barid**

No

**Moosejuice111**

You don't have the best of manners yourself do you Reyse? :3c

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

O<O

the music

**McCree**

Shut up Reyes

**WolffWarrior**

I've mcfallin'

**keyboardslam**

he man mccree

**BlackwatchCommander**

But do you see the sparkles

**Barid**

Well, we can see where McCree gets it

**BlackwatchCommander**

it's pink, there's sparkles

**keyboardslam**

HEEEYYEEYEYEYEE

**Sessomesmaru**

alrigalrighty y'all, im afraid im gonna have to cut the stream short and get some darn rest before i pass out

**McCree**

Yeah but I look hella cool

**Barid**

night

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

aww

**keyboardslam**

nawww

**Moosejuice111**

Okay!

**Moosejuice111**

Night!

**BlackwatchCommander**

night

**keyboardslam**

sleep tight amigo

WAIT

**McCree**

Aight pardner. You get yer rest.

**WolffWarrior**

ok night

**HanzoShimada**

Good night.

**Sessomesmaru**

sorry!, ill try again tommorow monring, g'night!

**keyboardslam**

DO PEOPLE REALLY PRONOUNCE TORTILLA WITH AN L?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

no problem mate

**Barid**

I don't think so?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Don't sweat it, rest up. Please, don't push yourself

**Moosejuice111**

Yes unfortunately

**WolffWarrior**

sadly yes

**Barid**

I've never head someone say it that way?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Aaaannnd sess is gone

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

i actually didnt know how to spell tortilla for the logest time

**McCree**

Scuse me? Who probounces it like that?

**Sessomesmaru**

thank you, i;ll see you guys tomorrow!

**Barid**

Also, does the chat shut when Sess leaves?

**Sessomesmaru**

nah im still here

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

aww ok

**keyboardslam**

good question

**Sessomesmaru**

the stream is just done tho

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

ah

**Barid**

Okay

**BlackwatchCommander**

Chat stays up for a little bit after, I'm not sure how though

or how long

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

k

**Barid**

I'm not familiar with this particular streaming site

**HanzoShimada**

You should rest. You must be tired.

**keyboardslam**

mistery chat

**Barid**

A friend of mine uses another

**WolffWarrior**

i mean we can still be on chat even aftr stream ends

**Sessomesmaru**

haha, i'm gonna go now tho, i'll see you guys tomorrow, bye!

**BlackwatchCommander**

See ya Sess!

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

seeya

**WolffWarrior**

bye Sess

**McCree**

Bye sugar.

**Barid**

Night Sess

**Moosejuice111**

I'm going to head out too guys nice talking to you all! This was actually my first stream

**keyboardslam**

bye spice

**BlackwatchCommander**

See ya moose

**Barid**

Night

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

So McCree

**McCree**

Awe see ya later pumpkin.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

do you actaully eat McD's

**WolffWarrior**

yeye same Moose bye guys!

**BlackwatchCommander**

Do I get a cute pet name too, McCree?

**keyboardslam**

i got pumpkin pie n soup lol

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Edgelord

**keyboardslam**

IM GON EAT THE SOUP

**McCree**

Oh mybgod Reyes please

**BlackwatchCommander**

You can call me your...

**keyboardslam**

spice rack

duhh

**_BlackwatchCommander puts on sunglasses_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

Death Blossom

**McCree**

NO

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

spce rack

**BlackwatchCommander**

YYYEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!

**keyboardslam**

SPICE RACK

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

SPICE RACK

**McCree**

DAD OH MY GOD

**BlackwatchCommander**

F U you know you love me

**_OnceinaFeynight plans to bring Mercy next time and we all know why_ **

**keyboardslam**

SPICE RACK IT IS

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

SPICY

**BlackwatchCommander**

Oh for the love of god don't bring mercy

**HanzoShimada**

Somehow I feel like McCree got his weird ass charm from his father.

**Barid**

Why not?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

proabably

**BlackwatchCommander**

Maybe a little rubbed off on him

**OnceinaFeynight**

Imma do it

**Barid**

Well, he didn't get it from the Deadlock Gamg

*gang

**keyboardslam**

DEFINATELY$

**McCree**

Ya bet yer ass I did

**BlackwatchCommander**

And I just physically cannot handle being around Mercy

**OnceinaFeynight**

IMMA DO IT

**BlackwatchCommander**

Not that I don't like her, it's quite the opposite

**BlackwatchCommander**

NO

please spare m

**Barid**

Do you start to wraith-apart?

**BlackwatchCommander**

It... it's complicated

**OnceinaFeynight**

I spare no one

Except Hanzo :P

**McCree**

Naw he just doesn't like bein' around her

**BlackwatchCommander**

Well, yes and no, McCree

**HanzoShimada**

Thank you for your kindness. Although really I do not need them.

**BlackwatchCommander**

I like her, but being around her brings back some... traumatic memories4=

**keyboardslam**

͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

McCree was sprinkled with his spices.

**Barid**

That's understandable

**keyboardslam**

spice n glitter

**Barid**

Lucio what?

**OnceinaFeynight**

Hmm

**BlackwatchCommander**

lucio

what the actuall hell

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(to confirm, I'm a small streetrat)

**McCree**

Yeah but I look fabulous with glitter

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

spicy glitter

**OnceinaFeynight**

True

**BlackwatchCommander**

and gay

don't forget gay

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

yes

**McCree**

I ain't gay

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

hush

**BlackwatchCommander**

like hell you aren't

**McCree**

Maybe a lil for Hanzo.

**Barid**

Are you bi?

**keyboardslam**

dont eat the glitter you'll get sparkle shit

**keyboardslam**

there's a cocktail called

**HanzoShimada**

McCree please do not get started on this again.

**BlackwatchCommander**

We ought to tell Sess I need glitter next

**Barid**

Personal experience key or...?

**keyboardslam**

cocksucking cowboy

**BlackwatchCommander**

Morrison dies for glitter on his men

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

gotta clean off the glitter with some handsoap.

**keyboardslam**

heheh

**McCree**

Woah darlin' I wouldn't go that far.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

hehehe

**BlackwatchCommander**

HANDSOAP AND MCDONALDS

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

perfect

**Barid**

What?

**BlackwatchCommander**

best mix, 10/10, five stars, rated by IGN

**McCree**

WHO'S SIDE ARE YA ON REYES

**BlackwatchCommander**

The winning side

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

clean chicken

**keyboardslam**

http://www.drinklab.org/cocksucking-cowboy-shot/

**Barid**

What the fuck

**BlackwatchCommander**

do i really wanna click that link

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

i wanna but im scared

**keyboardslam**

it's a cocktail recepie

**HanzoShimada**

Your father is indeed a weird man. Considering the fact that he is dating commander Morrison

**McCree**

Oh right how's yer relationship with Jack, Reyes?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Reyes likes his Jacky.

**OnceinaFeynight**

???

**Barid**

It isn't porn, it really is just a cocktail recipe

**BlackwatchCommander**

I hate Jack.

**Barid**

I call bullshit

**BlackwatchCommander**

... but I want him happy, I guess.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

confirm it is just recipe

**BlackwatchCommander**

So if that has to be through me, then so be it.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

*squints loudly*

**McCree**

Awe Reyes is in love. How adorable.

**Barid**

You're such a martyr Reyes

**BlackwatchCommander**

Shut the hell up

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Reyes for days.

**keyboardslam**

drink the shot jesse

**HanzoShimada**

I think you should just admit your feelings to the Commander.

**BlackwatchCommander**

His stupid white cornbread ass is just needy.

**keyboardslam**

i mcfucken dare you

**Barid**

Are you sure it's just his?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Positive. I don't need him.

**Barid**

Cause you sound a bit thirsty

**McCree**

Yer always by his side Reyes

**Barid**

Yeah, I call bullshit again

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Hey Handsoap do you want some McNuggies?

;D

**HanzoShimada**

I would like to reject that offer, thank you.

**BlackwatchCommander**

Yeah, Handsoap, you want them McRibs?

**keyboardslam**

where's jamie at, you still with us captain explosions?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

yeah boi

I'm Blowing up their relationships

**HanzoShimada**

Why don't you go get some white corn bread, Reyes?

**keyboardslam**

yeee

**McCree**

Did

**keyboardslam**

OH SHIT SON

**McCree**

Did Hanzo talk back at Reyes

**BlackwatchCommander**

...

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

BOI

**Barid**

This is going to devolve into a threeway fight, isn't it?

**McCree**

Oh my god babe I'm so proud of yer ass

**BlackwatchCommander**

Your sap disgusts me

**keyboardslam**

he caught the attitude that gabi threw

**McCree**

Sweetcheeks you make this old cowboy happy.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

all we need is for jack to get in here

**Barid**

Yeah, someone is going to get shot before the night is through, I can feel it

**BlackwatchCommander**

Jack needs to stay far a-freakin'-way from me

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Not gonna be me

im too small to hit

**keyboardslam**

god thing it won't be me

good*

**Barid**

i'm going with one of three that're actually armed

**HanzoShimada**

Commander Jack is most likely not going to come. He is too busy trying to get a room for him and Reyes.

**keyboardslam**

ya same

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

he make you doki-doki reyes?

**BlackwatchCommander**

I haven't spoken to Morrison since the last time we were all here

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

CAN'T HANDLE THE HEAT, SPICE RACK?

**McCree**

I'm so proud of yer ass Hanzo.

**Barid**

His ass or his sass?

**BlackwatchCommander**

And no, Morrison does not make me "doki-doki"

whatever the hell that means

is this more weeaboo shit

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

he's proud of both

**McCree**

You know full well what that means Reyes

**BlackwatchCommander**

... no. I seriosly don't.

**Barid**

I think Reyes is too busy being stuck in a river in Egypt

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

...I forgot what it meant.

**BlackwatchCommander**

Barid I swear to god

**keyboardslam**

what's a diki?

**Barid**

lmao

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Anyone want some fireworks?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Besides, at least I'm not a god damn sap like Jesse here

Fireworks?

**keyboardslam**

yes blow me up

**Barid**

Are we sure about that? Since you did raise him

**BlackwatchCommander**

NO

**McCree**

At least I'm not lonely like Reyes here

**BlackwatchCommander**

no fireworks

**Barid**

Fireworks are fun

**keyboardslam**

no pls don't shove a rocket up my ass though

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

*rigs 20 fireworks to your body*

u ready?

**Barid**

oh dear, that'll end badly

**BlackwatchCommander**

for FUCK'S SAKE

**keyboardslam**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**HanzoShimada**

I think many of us needs to sleep. Everyone seems out of their minds.

**keyboardslam**

GOING OUT WITH A BANG HAHAHAH

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

*holding remote teasingly*

**BlackwatchCommander**

Sleep is for the weak.

**Barid**

Are you really that surprised Shimada-san

**keyboardslam**

who says i've ever had one mr shimada?

**Barid**

Really?

**McCree**

Reyes ya always sleep tho.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Reyes is the night.

**McCree**

With Jack to be kore precise

**OnceinaFeynight**

Wait it is?

**BlackwatchCommander**

That's not sleeping

I mena

I'm never with Jack.

**McCree**

Oh

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

OH

**Barid**

Well, we do use the term 'sleeping together' so...

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

OOOOOOH

**keyboardslam**

im glad i saved that pic of 'bedtime is never' from 5 year ag

o

**Barid**

he's not totally wrong

**HanzoShimada**

Mr. Edgelord, it would be nice if you did not talk about your bed life here.

**BlackwatchCommander**

I DIDN'T START IT

**Barid**

Too late for that too

**BlackwatchCommander**

JESSE I'M GOING TO STRANGLE YOU

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

So when can I send you flying, keyboard?

**Barid**

You appeared, I think that default starts it

**McCree**

Hanzo yer on fire today babe.

**keyboardslam**

just fuck me up m8

**Barid**

Oh dear

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

he's spicy

**BlackwatchCommander**

I'm going to puke.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

3

2

1

BOOM

**Barid**

I think the correct term for Reyes right now would be salty

**keyboardslam**

yahooowwwwwww!!

**McCree**

Hope commander Jack is with ya to help yer ass Reyes

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

CAUSE BABY YOU'RE A FIIIIIIIIIREWOOOORK!!!

**Barid**

...REALLY?

**keyboardslam**

SO DAS Y MCCREE CALLS EVERYONE SUGAR

CUZ REYES IS SO SALTY HE GOTTA COMPENSATE IT

**HanzoShimada**

Please go to sleep. You are all going insane.

**BlackwatchCommander**

Help me with what? Tearing off your other arm, Jesse?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

NEVER.

**Barid**

I don't think sleep would help with that Shimada-san

**keyboardslam**

bedtime is never

**McCree**

Hah as if Jack will help with that

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I HAVE NO CHILL (help me)

**Barid**

Help stretch you out maybe?

**keyboardslam**

i annot chill i got a contst

kluigy vfgcg x,yjb

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I am a small explodey man

**keyboardslam**

livin up to my name

**BlackwatchCommander**

BARID I'M GOING TO SHOOT YOU

**HanzoShimada**

You are all insane.

**BlackwatchCommander**

And you're still here, so what does that make you?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Thank you

**Barid**

WHY THOUGH?

**HanzoShimada**

I am just watching McCree.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

's ass.

**keyboardslam**

you could have left tru

**McCree**

Awe babe

**Barid**

I think that's a sign of insanity

**keyboardslam**

aw shit son

wait

**McCree**

Naw he's just out there.

**BlackwatchCommander**

For the love of God, if you want to watch McCree, take him to a bar

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

pfft

**BlackwatchCommander**

watch him get drunk and make an idiot out of himself

**McCree**

I ain't in the mood for bars

**keyboardslam**

if you go lounging on the street as junk, can the bayload drive you over or does it push you along

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

It's not noon?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I haven't tired that yet

tried

**McCree**

Naw it's late at night. Ain't no fun if it ain't noon

**Barid**

ARe you in the mood for poles?

**BlackwatchCommander**

No, it's 9"30

9:30

**keyboardslam**

jese d you dance on the bar after 20+ beers?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

wow nine feet thirty inches

**McCree**

Ya bet yer ass I dance

I do it well too

**keyboardslam**

yee boy

**Barid**

930 where you are or?

**keyboardslam**

on planet earth probably

**HanzoShimada**

No. No he does not dance well. In fact he fell over and cut his cheeks once.

**BlackwatchCommander**

cheeks, plural?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

ha hah

**BlackwatchCommander**

How do you manage that

**keyboardslam**

ass cheeks or his face?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

both probably

**Barid**

Which set of cheeks?

**OnceinaFeynight**

How?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Yeah, what Key said

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

all three sets

**HanzoShimada**

He fell on broken glass.

**keyboardslam**

one of each

**Barid**

That doesn't answer which set

**McCree**

It was an accident that happened ONCE

**BlackwatchCommander**

ha, what a loser

**keyboardslam**

3 sets?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

face cheeks, chest cheeks, ass cheeks.

**keyboardslam**

oooohh

**Barid**

You only have two sets

Chest cheeks don't exist, those are tiddies

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

LET ME BELIEVE

**McCree**

MERCY?

**keyboardslam**

i was thinking of 2 pairs of ass sorry my bd

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

xd

**HanzoShimada**

Dr. Ziegler is here now?

**OnceinaFeynight**

Wait what?

**Barid**

I don't think she's going to save you McCree

**_BlackwatchCommander hisses_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

WHERE

WHERE IS SHE

**OnceinaFeynight**

Mercy is actually here?

Omg

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Is she?

**_BlackwatchCommander is backing away like a rabid animal_ **

**Barid**

Scream all you want I don't think she's going to answer your prayers

**keyboardslam**

I NEED HEALING

**OnceinaFeynight**

I was kidding about that

**keyboardslam**

now we wait

**McCree**

Woah calm down Reyes ain't need to go ghostly on us

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Can she cure my radiation and insanity?

**Barid**

No

**BlackwatchCommander**

KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME

**Barid**

Reyes calm down she isn't here

**OnceinaFeynight**

Aw man she left

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

False Alarm. Doc, ain't here.

**_BlackwatchCommander is looking around wildly_ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

OR IS SHE?

**Barid**

I can call in a better doctor for you key, her name is Semirhage

**keyboardslam**

if juk don't klow under uv like me im gon be veerrrrry dissaointed

junk*

**HanzoShimada**

Reyes you are acting like an animal. Please control yourself.

**BlackwatchCommander**

... if anyone tells Sess about this, I'll tear out their throat.

**OnceinaFeynight**

I hope she comes back

**keyboardslam**

sess?

**McCree**

I'll tell Jack

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I'll tell her. Maybe.

**Barid**

So we'll all tell Sess about it then

**BlackwatchCommander**

DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ANYONE

keyboardslam

you're all sitches

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Good.

**McCree**

Alrighty everyone screenshot and send it to Sess.

**BlackwatchCommander**

Oh, for the love of

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

yes i do sow your body back together, keyboard.

**keyboardslam**

who'ss sess??????????

**OnceinaFeynight**

:( I was hoping she was here to stay

**BlackwatchCommander**

I hate you all

**McCree**

Love you too pops

**Barid**

She went to sleep

**keyboardslam**

wat sow? wat

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

sess is the owner of this livestream

**keyboardslam**

ooohh yeeeeeeee

**Barid**

Key, you were talking to them earlier?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

you called us wait

nvm

**keyboardslam**

now listen i do't remember shit

fuck the stove is actually still on omg

**_LucioSizedJunkrat hides in corner._ **

**OnceinaFeynight**

My icon keeps changing its weird

**Barid**

Okay, so which of the doctors I know do you need, Semhirage or Graendal?

**OnceinaFeynight**

It's like a flower now

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Looks the same to me.

**keyboardslam**

i set fiiiiirreeeeeeeee

to mah beeeeddd

**BlackwatchCommander**

I don't want to be around Mercy.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

:D

**Barid**

...Oh dear

**BlackwatchCommander**

Can't you just respect that without any damn questions?!

**HanzoShimada**

Reyes you are being childish.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Cause she's Merciless?

**Barid**

Trust me, neither of my doctors are her

**McCree**

Yer the only one who doesn't want her around.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

What mcChicken said.

**McCree**

Stop callin' me chicken

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

McTaster

**Barid**

Should we call you McCow instead?

**BlackwatchCommander**

I have reason, McCree.

**McCree**

Chicken is what y'all should be calling Hanzo fer his legs

**BlackwatchCommander**

I have good damn reason.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

MEXICAN MCTASTER

**HanzoShimada**

My legs are normal cowman.

**Barid**

That sounds more like he's done unfortunate things to Sombra

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Your small feets are precious.

**McCree**

It's sure as hell tiny

**BlackwatchCommander**

If your legs are normal, then why are your ankles the width of popsicle sticks?

**Barid**

Well, I hope that doesn't mean other parts of him are tiny

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

pfft

**BlackwatchCommander**

Well said Barid

**HanzoShimada**

They are fit for climbing and running, unlike yours, thick thighs.

**BlackwatchCommander**

I hope for McCree's sake too.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Thick Thighs Saves Lives

**OnceinaFeynight**

Pffft

**BlackwatchCommander**

At least my legs have sex appeal

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

for jack?

**Barid**

i think Thick Thighs Take Lives

**McCree**

Gross Reyes

**BlackwatchCommander**

Only claim to your name is your tits, Shimada

**Barid**

I think it's only the one tit Reyes

**HanzoShimada**

Please stop talking about my chest like that.

**OnceinaFeynight**

GUYS

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

the other is hiding

**OnceinaFeynight**

GUSY

**Barid**

No

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

what

**HanzoShimada**

Mercy?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Merci

**Barid**

Widowmaker?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Sombra

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Bob the Builder?

**McCree**

Mercy yer there aren't ya?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Steve?

**MercyfulHealer**

Ich bin da

**OnceinaFeynight**

AAAAAA

**BlackwatchCommander**

Very funny. I'm not falling for it this time.

FUCK

**Barid**

I don't think she can hear you praying McCree

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

XD

**McCree**

HAH REYES

**Barid**

Oh, seems I'm wrong

**HanzoShimada**

A I thought.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

OMFG I'M DYING

**_BlackwatchCommander wraiths to the farthest corner and hisses_ **

**keyboardslam**

torb needs a bob the builder skin

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

agreed

**MercyfulHealer**

Hello there

**HanzoShimada**

Reyes stop acting like a child.

**_BlackwatchCommander pulls out his shotguns_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

Fuck. You.

**Barid**

*attempts to trap Reyes in a jar*

**McCree**

Woah ok dad let's not get murderous

**MercyfulHealer**

Gabe?

**_BlackwatchCommander shoots at Barid's feet_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

ALL OF YOU STAY BACK!

**Barid**

Mercy, I think you need to heal key before anything else

**McCree**

I think yer foot needs to be healed darlin'

**Barid**

Yeah, Reyes that's not gonna do shit to stop me

**keyboardslam**

in cool, can you go get my leg sweety? itts next to the door

**Barid**

Eh, I've been stabbed there enough times to ignore it

**_LucioSizedJunkrat tiptoes up to Reyes._ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Hey buddy

**MercyfulHealer**

Don't worry Barid I'm patching you up

**Barid**

Danke

**keyboardslam**

*that one fish from spongebob voice*

MY LEG

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(do you need an account to have an icon)

**Barid**

(I think so)

**keyboardslam**

LOL O CLUE

**MercyfulHealer**

(You'll have to excuse me, I'm still learning the basics of picarto)

**Barid**

Erm, Mercy, you really should help Key now, I think they're delirious from blood loss

**_McCree paps_ **

**_LucioSizedJunkrat pokes Reyes._ **

**keyboardslam**

who wants to see smh disturbing

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

maybe

**Barid**

Is it your missing leg?

**MercyfulHealer**

Missing leg?

**keyboardslam**

no it's baywatch overwatch

**MercyfulHealer**

Whose missing leg?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Mine.

**keyboardslam**

it's next to the door angela

**Barid**

There was a...bit of a fireworks issue earlier involving Junkrat and Key

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I'm a smol junkboi.

**BlackwatchCommander**

Don't fuckin touch me

**McCree**

I don't wanna see any limbs around here ya hear me

**Barid**

Sorry small junkboi

**keyboardslam**

too precious for this world

**_MercyfulHealer sighs and goes to retrieve said leg_ **

**HanzoShimada**

Reyes you are being unreasonable.

**_LucioSizedJunkrat throws their machanical arm at McCree._ **

**keyboardslam**

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLRFCkpc1SQ

**BlackwatchCommander**

You're being an insensitive prick, Shimada

**McCree**

What the hell Junkie?!

**_BlackwatchCommander is shaking_ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I see a limb. :3

**HanzoShimada**

Stop acting like a child and deal with it Reyes.

You are only hurting yourself by pushing her away.

**_LucioSizedJunkrat retrieves their arm._ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

S̷̝͓̠͙̘̬̽͑̓ͫ̓hͦ̽̓̍̔ͯ̚҉̜̣͚͖e͚͓͋̌͛͝ ͎̹̤̟̙͗ͫ͐ű͓̾s̺ͥ̾͑ͅe͍͍̝̻̰̠ͥ̓̉̿ͥ̽ͣd̜͎̱̭̽ͫ͞ ̪͍͍̄ͮͥ̌ͫ͡m̶̪̩̟̻͑ͫ̒͌e̫͈̠̊.̹̣̞̺̺̖̯͑ͦͦ

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

O_O

**Barid**

what the shit Reyes

**_LucioSizedJunkrat hides behind the cowboy._ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

S͓̼̮̤̉̈́ͧͧ̔̅̏ͅh̍̈ͦe͇̖̦̖̤̓ ͈̰̣̞̟̄͛̀ͥ̂͛ͥ͠H̾̀̍͆U̔̊̔͑̉̏̽R̴̻̙̗ͭͪ̈́ͅͅT̮̺̞ͥ̓͊͝ ̷͕͖̪̘ͧ̀̋ͬm͎̐͑͠e͉̯̹͙̙̺̒̽ͮ̋͊.ͥ

**Barid**

Did Sombra take over your account?

**McCree**

Oh for the love of God Reyes cut that out yer scarin' the kids

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I am not a child.

**MercyfulHealer**

Gabe...

**Barid**

I'm not scared, more fascinated than anything else

**BlackwatchCommander**

Ḏ̢͈̳̔̅͟͜ò̥͔̟̮ͩ͑̐ͩͩͯ̓̎͘͟͞ǹ̤̪̓̇ͬ'̸͔̥̺̤̘̺̜̈́̈̊̇̿̀ͩͥͅt̵̪̘̝̳͕̙́̃͘͠ ͔̦̪̍ͯ͛̽̆͋̽͆͟t̬̝͉͓̼͈͂̈́͆͢ͅo̺͔̟̻͒̽ͨ̾̅̇͞ǔ̧̄҉͎̠͇̞̲̫͔̥c͓̩̹͔̜̝ͣ̓͛ͦ͗͊̚ḧ͚̟̣̲̯́ͧ̎̊̓ͥ͘͝ ͒̒̈҉̢͉̯̦̦m̩͙͕͔̻ͭͫ̑ͣ͐ͣ̆͜ė̢̨͚ͬ͆̆̓̿ͣ̒.̵̶̼̮̈́̆̔.̡̱̙̪̙̘̩̉̊̌̔̔̆̇ͧ.̿ͫ̊ͨ̉̃̏̊͘͏͍͇̦͞

...

**keyboardslam**

jump when ulting reyes it looks funny as fuck

**McCree**

Hah I agree with ya there

**Barid**

So this is how you sound when wraithed out, good to know

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(i know)

**HanzoShimada**

For fucks sake Reyes snap out of it before I slap your stupid face.

**Barid**

I have another jar we could try to trap him in

**McCree**

Woah ok settle down Hanzo darlin'

**_BlackwatchCommander snaps at Barid_ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Barid back away man.

**BlackwatchCommander**

P̫u̷̻͉ͬẗ͖͔̙̜̎̌̓́ ̛̙́̎͐m̜̫͓̪͊̓͂̃ͭ͒͒e̦͐̔ ̡̰͍͓̖ͮ̽̅ͫ̄̃i͏̙̠͕n̴͉̣̝͈̔̎ ̣̙ͧ͌ͮͤͦa̞͖̍ͤ ̗̯͔̫̗͕͓̿́̄ͣJ̴͒á̸̺̣͍͚̰̯̉ͅrͩ̌̍ ̤̭̰̠͉̗͈ͨͬ͋a̷̱̱ͯ̄n͚̯̱̽d̶̩̻̏̈́̈̄ͭ͊ ͑̈ͥ̓̕I͉̣͕͚͎͚̝͗'̗͇̗̼̙̦̑̾͜l̺̊̈͒̐ͣ͡l̥̺ͯ͡ ̦̻͎̞ͤͬ̉̌ͅè̡͚̲̟̟͒̉ā͙ͧ̑t̸̘͚̬ ̠̦̎̾̽ͨ̋̕y̡̹͖̬̪̮̖̝̾ͦ̂ͬͣo̹͉͇̖͕͕͋̒ͨ̃̀͂ͪu̷͇̞̥̺̬͐̌ͤ̚

**Barid**

Rude zombie-wraith

**McCree**

Yeah it ain't fun to mess with his ghosty self

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Mate leave the wraith alone.

**Barid**

*ignores warnings*

**McCree**

((Oh right y'all convinced me to make mccree rp blog and welp it happened. Thanks reyes))

**_MercyfulHealer steps towards Gabriel_ **

**_BlackwatchCommander is still shaking. His eyes are wide and angry._ **

**keyboardslam**

ever wantet to walk trough someone? nows the chance

**Barid**

Um, Mercy? You may want to stop that

**_LucioSizedJunkrat blows up Barid's jar._ **

**keyboardslam**

can i get my leg back though

**MercyfulHealer**

((my screen froze on the chat area))

**McCree**

We should just kinda back away. They ain't gonna stop anytime soon.

**Barid**

Wtf I didn't actually catch him

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

oops what for the glass.

*watch

**MercyfulHealer**

((I need to reload XD ))

**Barid**

*feels glade she's in her fencing gear and thus protected*

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

what

wait what

**Barid**

Did no one wonder why I had swords on hand earlier?

 ** _BlackwatchCommander is̴̠̰͚͎̟̜ͪͣ̿ͤͪͤ ̅̀ͯ͂̕h͔̫͙͡ͅu͉̥̮͂̉̀̾͗ͭ͢ř̝ͣ͡t̨̬͔̅i̡͎͙̅̆̚n͛ͧͮͪ_** ͊g̛

**HanzoShimada**

I shall take my leave. There is no point in staying with someone who is being a child.

**_LucioSizedJunkrat tries to inch towards the edgy man._ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Mate?

**HanzoShimada**

McCree, you are still dead the next time I see you.

**Barid**

I thought his apology was accepted?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

"dead"?

**BlackwatchCommander**

...

**McCree**

Yeah well the next time I see yer face will be in bed tonight cupcake.

**BlackwatchCommander**

dead as in...

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

:3c

**keyboardslam**

yo holla

**Barid**

le petite mort?

**BlackwatchCommander**

you're gonna strangle him

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

huh

**HanzoShimada**

I cannot believe I am even talking to you McCree.

**BlackwatchCommander**

... with your third dragon, right, Hanzo?

**MercyfulHealer**

((I think it's working now, sorry everyone :) ))

**Barid**

I can't believe you've had sex with him

**_LucioSizedJunkrat howls with laughter._ **

**HanzoShimada**

Oh my god.

**keyboardslam**

why's it ok to talk about jesse in bed but not gabi

we could

**McCree**

Awe ain't nothin wrong with bein' teased Hanzo.

**keyboardslam**

not talk bout that

**McCree**

It's cause Reyes ain't the one in action

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Because Gabe's mate isn't here, mate.

**keyboardslam**

m8

**Barid**

I don't think Reyes tops, that's why

**MercyfulHealer**

Oh my

**McCree**

It's always Jack who's doin' it

**_BlackwatchCommander sucks in a breath and coughs_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

N-NO

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

O_O !

**Barid**

Hows the blacklung Reyes?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

m8 you ok?

**Barid**

What, that you bottom or Mercy being near you?

**keyboardslam**

this did NOT go like i had planned but jesus take the wheel

**McCree**

You should hear them at night like Oh my god it is the worst thing to sleep through.

**_BlackwatchCommander is still coughing and choking_ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Doc, help him!

**HanzoShimada**

I admit. They are very loud at night.

**Barid**

Jesus can't save this chat Key

**keyboardslam**

i should not hear them at night no thank

**Barid**

Overwatch can't afford soundproofing?

**_MercyfulHealer rushes over to Gabe_ **

**McCree**

Apparently not.

**Barid**

Mercy, Mercy I don't think that's going to help

**keyboardslam**

imma blast the shittyest music there one day

**_BlackwatchCommander shrieks_ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Get this man some milk!

**MercyfulHealer**

He is choking, as a doctor I have to do something

**keyboardslam**

like that creepy ass potato knishes

**McCree**

I tried that but somehow it doesn't work.

**BlackwatchCommander**

S̙̠̗͓̫̦̃̈T̤̼͕̭̥ͩ͑̂̓̊ͮA̻͉͉̭̅Y̫͉̠͇͌͒͊̑̒ ̼̝͗ͫ̔ͫ͛̕B̘̙͆͒ͮ͡A͈̩̥̋̄͐ͤ͐̈́C͎̗̩̮̠̺̭̓ͣͫ̐̄̅K͖̖̠͍̫̱͙͐͛͐̉

**McCree**

They're just... Loud.

**keyboardslam**

i got milk rrrright here

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

WE NEED MILK, STAT!

**MercyfulHealer**

Gabe please

**keyboardslam**

miiiiilk

**_LucioSizedJunkrat takes the milk from Key._ **

**McCree**

Christ they're louder than the emergency siren at the base.

**Barid**

Mercy, it's your presence causing that

**BlackwatchCommander**

I̖͔̓͂ͤ̽̓̿̚͘'̅͏̪̫̻Mͤ͊̍̀҉͈̼͉̳̹̺̖ ̢̼̩͓̖̤̽́͜F̴̡͓̱͎̬̠̣̯̃̏̒͋͂̏I̸̲̼͖͍̹̝̟̯ͨͩ̉N̴̲̮̼̥ͭ̊̓ͥͤ͞E̴̖͚̳̫̩͗̋̋ͥͫ̑͌̚̕.̷ͭ̌̈́ͭͨ͆̆̍͝͏̮͖̥̘ͅͅ

**keyboardslam**

ey fuck you man

**_LucioSizedJunkrat offers the milk to Reyes._ **

**_BlackwatchCommander snatches the milk and throws it near Mercy to scare her_ **

**keyboardslam**

no i don't want your spit on it

**Barid**

You need to back away and dude milk makes coughing worse

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

...

oops

**_MercyfulHealer ducks out of the way_ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

im no doc

**keyboardslam**

MY MIKL

**McCree**

Reyes yer acting like a child

**keyboardslam**

THE FUCK MAN

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

how about some water

**Barid**

Go see McCow for more milk

**MercyfulHealer**

Is that really necessary?

**keyboardslam**

YE FUCK YOU WHAT DID MY MIKL DO TO YOU

**BlackwatchCommander**

Y̴͈̖̙̯̙̽̅ͫo̢͚̰̱̻̼̤͖̥͛ͯͭ͑ủ̡͙̝͑̄͐̕.̺͉͂ͦ͂̆̂͗͊.̛̘̼͂̃̃ͭ͜.̡̣͚̦̮̄̄̄ͥ̓

**MercyfulHealer**

What happened to you? When did you become such a child?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Y̢͈̻͖͇͍̬͓̿ͦ͆̇ͮ̈́ͪͅo̷̸̞̲̠̍̍ͬͯ̎͐͛͠u̴̞͉̘̱̻̝̪̠̓ͣ͜͝ ͕ͭ͋̂͋̈́d̂̚͟͏̺̪i̝̙̫͑͂͒̋̽̍̀͠ḑ̖̾̊ͬ̍ ͉̣͙͔̩̊́̈̔̌͜t̰̥͙͊̈ͯͭͦ͆̃̽͟͢h͐̏ͨ͗̉̊͊҉̵̶̗̫͉̗͉͙͓ͅͅi̡̛̠̲͍͇ͦͬ̆̑͒͌ș̶̛̘̾.̛͎̳͈̜̖̗̼̓̋

**_LucioSizedJunkrat is crouching besides Gabriel._ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Water, anyone?

**_MercyfulHealer opens her mouth to respond but stops herself_ **

**Barid**

I don't think that's going to help either but...*throws water bottle to him*

**McCree**

Someone needs to get Commander Jack. Like now.

**MercyfulHealer**

I wanted to help you

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Please get the boy scout.

**BlackwatchCommander**

... I know. But you didn't.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

/offers Gabe they water, but slowly.

**Barid**

Mercy, hate to say it, but I think you've done enough

**_LucioSizedJunkrat offer Gabe the water, but slowly._ **

**keyboardslam**

when jack says: ive goy your back

**_BlackwatchCommander takes the water, but doesn't drink it, just holds on to it_ **

**keyboardslam**

i always imagine him playng golf with yr spine and ribcage

**_LucioSizedJunkrat is trying to be a friend._ **

**Barid**

Key what?

**keyboardslam**

yes

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

You okay, m8?

**keyboardslam**

i drew that and people agree

**MercyfulHealer**

I never meant for this to happen

**BlackwatchCommander**

... the smell of antiseptic causes flashbacks now. Antiseptic and copper.

**McCree**

Don't mind him. He's like that without Jack.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

:(

**Barid**

Oh damn

**MercyfulHealer**

...

**keyboardslam**

imma take a shower now laterzzzz

**McCree**

See ya later cupcake.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

bye key

so... someone should get jackie boy.

**BlackwatchCommander**

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to blow up the situation. I wasn't thinking l

**keyboardslam**

key, out! *salute

**_LucioSizedJunkrat pats Reyes' back gently._ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

wasn't thinking clearly.

**Barid**

Well, you're hardly the first tonight

**McCree**

Reyes you're gonna be ok.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

yep. what barid said.

**Barid**

At least you seem solid? And not missing limbs?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I know I'm missing an arm and a leggy.

So spicy seems fine.

**Barid**

I didn't lose a foot earlier

**BlackwatchCommander**

Why do you keep calling me spicy

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Spice Rack.

**Barid**

We could call you salty

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Your new nickname.

Salt is a spice?

**BlackwatchCommander**

... Absolutely not

**McCree**

Hah spice rack. Fits yer name Reyes.

**BlackwatchCommander**

I don't have a rack

Hanzo, on the other hand... it's a small rack, but it's there.

**BlackwatchCommander**

((afk))

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Wait what?

(ok)

**Barid**

A friend of mine is convinced McCree has a nice rack

**McCree**

What?

**_LucioSizedJunkrat looks to McTaster._ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Can you canfim?

**Barid**

See the link I posted earlier

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I did.

*confirm

**Barid**

my friend m-u-n-c-h-y may have had a bit of a...rant relating to that, that partially culminated in the image from the link I posted

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

wait

which one

**Barid**

The cow thing

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

ok nvm i missed that link

unless it was the cowboy one

**Barid**

the cowboy one is kinda the last part

lemme just give you the link to their blog

http://m-u-n-c-h-y.tumblr.com/

**MercyfulHealer**

What?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(oh hey i gots the adhd too)

**McCree**

Oh hey Angela you missed out on Reyes getting called spice rack

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(oh gosh this blog is realting to me so badly)

**_MercyfulHealer laughs_ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

*relating

**MercyfulHealer**

Spice rack?

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Yeppers, doc!

**McCree**

I can guarentee you he only carries salt with him

**MercyfulHealer**

How fitting

**Barid**

Mercy, this is the blog post my friend originally posted

http://m-u-n-c-h-y.tumblr.com/post/150660218803/so-i-just-realized-something-and-uhhhh-quick

it kinda...progressed from there

Is the salt for Jack?

**McCree**

Sure if ya wanna believe it like that

**BlackwatchCommander**

No llevo SAL DE MIERDA!

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

fugking

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Welcome back, Spice Rack.

**McCree**

Hah yeah welcome back salt carrier

**BlackwatchCommander**

Jódete.

**MercyfulHealer**

Gabe

**BlackwatchCommander**

((lol all the last-second changes i'm making to the blog))

... Angela...

**MercyfulHealer**

Er ist auf jeden Fall ein Gewürzregal

**MercyfulHealer**

(( come on 2 years of German don't fail me now ))

**MercyfulHealer**

((Wait I screwed up the pronoun, oh well))

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

...

*doesn't understand german*

**McCree**

((Omg i lost track of who i followed and i didnt))

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

*but should maybe a little, but still doesn't*

**BlackwatchCommander**

... I can't believe you.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

((lol))

**McCree**

((Oh welo time to scroll up and find peoples tumblr))

**_MercyfulHealer smirks_ **

**MercyfulHealer**

I'm sorry Jesse told me and I couldn't help myself

**Barid**

You're not actually that merciful are you

**BlackwatchCommander**

She never was

**_MercyfulHealer stares at gabe intently_ **

**Barid**

Mercy no

**BlackwatchCommander**

...

**McCree**

Angela what are ya thinkin of doin to my dad

**_MercyfulHealer opens arms_ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

i instead of y

**Barid**

Mercy, what is about to happen

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

My toughts exactly, m8.

**keyboardslam**

i can't believe you're all still here

**MercyfulHealer**

Gabe?

**McCree**

I can't believe you're back

**BlackwatchCommander**

Angela?

**Barid**

Go to sleep Key

**Barid**

I'm pretty damn sure for that matter we should all be asleep

**_MercyfulHealer hugs BlackwatchCommander_ **

**McCree**

I ain't needin sleep when I got Hanzo by my side.

**_LucioSizedJunkrat giggles._ **

**Barid**

Mercy, I think he's going to just wraith again

**_BlackwatchCommander tenses up_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

...

**Barid**

McCree, that's because you're too busy doing him to sleep

**_BlackwatchCommander pats MercyfulHealer's back awkwardly, then snorts at Barid_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

Wow.

**keyboardslam**

hollaaaaa

**Barid**

Please tell me that didn't surprise you

**_LucioSizedJunkrat jumps into Mercy's arms._ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

hai

**MercyfulHealer**

Oh! Hello there

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

**I am a smol trash person**

**McCree**

Isn't the Junkie like... 6'6"

**Barid**

Yeah, but this one's Lucio size

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I'm lucio-sized

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

5'4"

**_BlackwatchCommander scoffs and rolls his eyes_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

runt

**McCree**

Oh. Well then.

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I'm harder to hit.

And maybe faster.

**MercyfulHealer**

I'm just going to...put you down now

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

ok.

**Barid**

You're pocket-zie

*pocket-size

**_MercyfulHealer sets LucioSizedJunkrat on floor_ **

**_LucioSizedJunkrat is set down._ **

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

So I'm 5'3"

**keyboardslam**

im hana sized

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(i'm lucio sized irl)

**keyboardslam**

yeeeeeee

smol squad

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

McTaster is also 6'1"

Merci is 5'7"

I'm the smallest

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(also im lanky like junkboi irl)

**keyboardslam**

it's 7 here rn

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

pm or am

**keyboardslam**

saaame

**Barid**

am for them

**keyboardslam**

were smol junks

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

10pm

**Barid**

I'm 5'9"

**keyboardslam**

7am

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I'm smol

**McCree**

((10 here too))

**BlackwatchCommander**

omg i dozed off what happnen

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

Don't step on me or i'll make you kablooey

**keyboardslam**

made it aaaal trough the night chattin with you lads

**MercyfulHealer**

1 am for me

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

(rip)

**Barid**

((same here Mercy)

**McCree**

Reyes you better get some sleep if ya wanna last a night with Jack

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

pfft

**keyboardslam**

me, a smol 5.5 cosplaying a 6.1 in the near future

**BlackwatchCommander**

... i don't know where jack is

**keyboardslam**

im gonna be the smallest cowboy at the con

**_MercyfulHealer laughs_ **

**Barid**

I think you just need to go to your room and you'll know

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

what about a 5'3" cosplaying a 6'6"

**BlackwatchCommander**

I am in my room

**keyboardslam**

do it

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

I will

**BlackwatchCommander**

I haven't seen jack for days.

**McCree**

Go to hi room. He's waitin' fer yer ass Reyes

**keyboardslam**

ill cheer for you

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

k

**keyboardslam**

hi room

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

it's dad?

**MercyfulHealer**

We're in Gabe's room?

**McCree**

*his

**keyboardslam**

the new high noon

**MercyfulHealer**

What?

**BlackwatchCommander**

wait shit

**LucioSizedJunkrat**

low noon

**BlackwatchCommander**

i don't know anymore

**keyboardslam**

were in our personal hell

**BlackwatchCommander**

limbo

**keyboardslam**

het low

get*

**BlackwatchCommander**

G̷̰͚͕̲̫̫̥̞ͨͩ͊̄́o̡̯ͫ̌̔̌ͥ̇̋̽̀n̶̪͑͌̓͊ͥͬ̈́̇̚͘n̹͈̹͍͓̙̠̟͕̓͒͊͑͐̉̿̑͡a͔̎͂ͧ̌̾̕͝ ̛̞͕̅̄̂͘͟g̺͍͊ͣͤ̐͠ͅe̶̡̜̱̲̰̦̥̍̃ͫ́̂ͮ̓̊t͚͔̲͓̻̱̠͖ͤͥ̆̋͑̅́ ̸̴̰̘͖̼̼͇̞̬͊ͣ̾̑̒ͫͬ͆̅͜l͇̠͍̜̰̭̩̯͗ͣ̊̃u̦̜̝͍̥̝͍̅ͪ͋͞č̷̨̰͗͒͑̑͝k̶̢̲͙̬ͭ̒ͅy̷͉̩͉̹͖ͫ̈ͣ͑̑̕͟.̗͋ͦͦ͂̋ͩ̈ͥ͡

**McCree**

With Jack?

**keyboardslam**

im up all night for good fun

you're up all night to get some

**Barid**

We broke Gabriel again, excellent

**BlackwatchCommander**

i'm up all night for good fun

i'm up all night to get lucky

we've come to far to give up who we are

**McCree**

Oh my god yall just made reyes sing

**BlackwatchCommander**

so let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars

**MercyfulHealer**

I did not know you enjoyed that kind of music

**keyboardslam**

i love that song

**BlackwatchCommander**

i love electronic

**McCree**

Dad yer embarrasing me

**Barid**

...I don't think he wraithed back properly this time

**keyboardslam**

if we can get tired reyes to sibng then we can get drunk reyes to dance

**BlackwatchCommander**

Believe it or not, I'm not just into mariachi.

as hard as it is to believe

**keyboardslam**

what?

**Barid**

...Go to sleep Reyes

**McCree**

This is why I hate being outside with Reyes.

**BlackwatchCommander**

You shouldn't be ashamed of your father

or fathers for that matter

**McCree**

Yer embarrasing

**keyboardslam**

he's like my mom rn lol

**keyboardslam**

play along

there's enough normal people

**MercyfulHealer**

You know, now that I think about it I do enjoy some country. Though none I know, just overhearing you play it Jesse

**keyboardslam**

without the weird there'd be no normal

**BlackwatchCommander**

Awe, you hear that, Jess? Angie likes your music.

Your shitty shitty banjo hillbilly music.

**McCree**

Awe shucks ya hear me playin' from my room?

**keyboardslam**

im listening to nightcore country its a guilty pleasure

is pumpkin sout good enough for breakfasr

soup

**MercyfulHealer**

Yes I do, it can be quite nice

**McCree**

Thanks angela. At least someone enjoys my music.

**_McCree glares at Reyes_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

Not my fault all country singers sound the same and all guitar solos are the same chord progression.

**keyboardslam**

hehehe

**MercyfulHealer**

Gabriel that's rude

**Barid**

Most popular music is like that Gabe. Even the shitty screamo you listen to

**McCree**

Why did I have to be stuck with Reyes. Why couldn't I be stuck with Morrison

**BlackwatchCommander**

Contrary to popular belief, I hate screamo. and I hate Linkin Park.

**Barid**

What do you like? Mozart?

**MercyfulHealer**

Yes, but how do you feel about evanescence?

**McCree**

Oh my god yall are weird

**Barid**

Because Reyes is the one who adopted you from the pound

Also, Linkin Park really isn't screamo

**keyboardslam**

suddenly 3 cats emerge from behind the computer

**MercyfulHealer**

I swear I've heard it coming from your room before Gabe

**McCree**

He literally killed my gang

Except me

**Barid**

And then adopted you

**keyboardslam**

#throwbackthursday

**McCree**

Yeah what a father of the year.

**BlackwatchCommander**

Your gang was transporting illegal wares and wages war against innocent bystanders.

Let's not fight about this, or anything again, for that matter.

**keyboardslam**

's funny

**McCree**

Yeah I agree. Enough with the past. Had enough of that.

**keyboardslam**

you see big fucking rockets and piles and piles of mail too

**BlackwatchCommander**

Thank you. I'm glad we could agree about something.

**MercyfulHealer**

You can say that again Jesse

**BlackwatchCommander**

And, to answer your question, Mercy, no. I do not like Evannescence.

**Barid**

Do you like shitty pop?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Define "shitty."

**McCree**

He listens to mexican opera

**MercyfulHealer**

The Canadian singer from in your time?

**BlackwatchCommander**

What Canadian singer

**McCree**

You mean that boy uhhh justin diever o somethin?

**MercyfulHealer**

The beaver?

**BlackwatchCommander**

Oh, christ on a bike, no. fuck him.

**McCree**

What's wrong with im? Heard you screaming baby when you were drunk

Shoulda filmed you

**BlackwatchCommander**

I never did that!

**_MercyfulHealer snickers_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

... I prefer Lorde.

**McCree**

Of course ya don't remember. You were drunk

**keyboardslam**

did he twerk that day too?

**McCree**

Ya bet yer ass he did

**BlackwatchCommander**

I can't get drunk, dumbass. SEP has screwed that up for me.

You must have found a doppleganger

**McCree**

Ya can't run from the truth Reyes

**BlackwatchCommander**

I'm not running, because it's not true,

**keyboardslam**

now that's putting them thighs to good use

**Barid**

How much everclear did he drink?

**McCree**

He'd drink barrels of alcohol. More than me even.

**MercyfulHealer**

It's true, I've seen it too.

**McCree**

Poor commander Morrison had to drag his drunk ass back to the bed

**BlackwatchCommander**

I wasn't drunk! I haven't been drunk since I was a freakin' kid!

**Barid**

No sex that night I'm guessing, not with that much booze

**McCree**

And I swear every time he drinks, he somehow convinces commander Morrison to join him in bed. Gets pretty loud lemme tellbya

**Barid**

I think Reyes doth protest too much

**MercyfulHealer**

I...

**BlackwatchCommander**

... i'm not that loud am I..?

I mean

You're hearing things.

**Barid**

It sounds like you are

**McCree**

Angela can we get sound proof walls? Please?

**Barid**

Also, a little late for that Reyes

**MercyfulHealer**

I'm messaging Winston now

**Barid**

Seriously, why aren't your walls soundproof

**McCree**

For the love of god Reyes you need to tone it down. I ain't wanting to wake up from y'all screaming.

**BlackwatchCommander**

YOU LEAE WINSTON OUT OF THIS

**MercyfulHealer**

Well I normally sleep in the medical ward/zone/ infirmary do my walls are sheets. I hear everything.

**BlackwatchCommander**

OH MY GOD

**Barid**

Don't you need Winston to do construction on your bases?

**MercyfulHealer**

*so

**Barid**

So Reyes, it sounds like you need one of two things

Sound proofing

Or a gag

**McCree**

Oh my god

**Barid**

pick your poison

**MercyfulHealer**

...

**Barid**

Or both

**McCree**

He needs a better bed for sure tho

**Barid**

I can give you the URL for a nice website for buying a few of those, and maybe some other toys

**McCree**

Can ya get him something to shut him up?

**BlackwatchCommander**

...

**Barid**

Hence my suggestion of a gag

**McCree**

This is fer yer own good Reyes

**BlackwatchCommander**

This is my curse.

**Barid**

One of many

**BlackwatchCommander**

... gag.

**McCree**

Kinky fella aren't ya

**MercyfulHealer**

This is a very personal conversation is what this is.

**BlackwatchCommander**

I DIDN'T START IT

**Barid**

Well, seeing as the walls are paper thin anyway, it's not like you wouldn't hear about it

**BlackwatchCommander**

I NEVER START THESE THINGS

IT'S ALWAYS FUCKING MCCREE

**Barid**

You never finish them either

**McCree**

well we had to do something

**BlackwatchCommander**

You didn't even have to start the conversation

**McCree**

Yeah but i ain't gettin' my sleep if I keep hearin' ya old asses in the night

**MercyfulHealer**

He does have a point Jesse.

**BlackwatchCommander**

You know, I wasn't going to say anything Jess, but you've forced my hand.

... I can't believe Hanzo calls you Senpai when you're dick deep in him and pulling his hair.

What a fucking weeb.

**McCree**

Hah. I'm the one who calls him that

**_BlackwatchCommander snorts_ **

**MercyfulHealer**

Uh -

**_BlackwatchCommander bursts into laughter_ **

**MercyfulHealer**

Pardon me

**_MercyfulHealer faces corner_ **

**McCree**

At least I don't become edgy after sex unlike you

**Barid**

Jesse, are you certain you actually wanted to say that?

**BlackwatchCommander**

I'm sending that to Genji

Good luck explaining this one to Hanzo

**McCree**

Pff. I don't give a damn. Try to shame me edge lord

**MercyfulHealer**

Deep breaths Angela

**McCree**

And please stop calling Jack papi every time you do it. It bothers me

**BlackwatchCommander**

I'll call him what I want.

**McCree**

Yer voice echos throughout the building Reyes

**BlackwatchCommander**

Now THAT'S an exaggeration

**McCree**

It's hella awkward to hear that when yer tryna read

**_MercyfulHealer from corner_ **

**BlackwatchCommander**

look, I don't have to put up with this bullshit. I'm going to sleep

**MercyfulHealer**

Not an exaggeration

**BlackwatchCommander**

definitely alone

**McCree**

HAH

**BlackwatchCommander**

angela, i thought we were making up

**McCree**

She's only speakin' the truth

**BlackwatchCommander**

whatever. to bed. goodbye all.

**MercyfulHealer**

And I thought personal lives were meant to be personal

**BlackwatchCommander**

and you're not going to hear a damn thing from me

**McCree**

Have fun with Jack Reyes

**BlackwatchCommander**

shut up

**Barid**

Remember the lube

**BlackwatchCommander**

shut your whore mouth

**MercyfulHealer**

Good night Gabriel

**BlackwatchCommander**

... night angela.

**keyboardslam**

baii

im off too

gotta get the bus

**Barid**

...have you been here the entire time again?

**keyboardslam**

me?

**McCree**

I'm headin' off to play. See ya cupcakes later.

**MercyfulHealer**

And I have patients to attend to. Auf Wiedersehen

**Barid**

g'night everyone.


End file.
